


try

by Shirley_downey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_downey/pseuds/Shirley_downey





	try

说实话，角落里的男人很奇怪。  
再说句实话，这男人托尼一进来就注意到了。  
因为，再再说句实话，这男人及肩的长发，这忧郁的眼神，还一副半醉不醒的样子，不注意到他他就不姓斯塔克。  
你知道你打开词典，找到“在酒吧里看起来最忧郁但其实很好钓的那种男人”的这一栏，你能看到什么吗？  
这男人的照片。  
不是托尼开玩笑，这男人的状态就是给这拗口的词条下定义。  
你说没有这词条？  
别问，问就把维基百科买下来。  
反正托尼就是走过去了，还用他那张迷倒半个纽约的脸厚颜无耻地坐下了——反正坐在那儿的男人也没反对不是吗？那就当他是被我迷倒了，托尼在自己心里为自己的战绩再添一笔——然后还顺利的搭上了话：“嘿，抱歉打扰到你过个人世界了，你有没有瞧见一个长头发的忧郁帅哥？”他夸张的做了个恍然大悟的表情，把脸凑过去，对着那男人的头发吹了口气，“啊，原来就在我的面前！”  
但那男人像块木头一样，对托尼“完美”的表演无动于衷。  
托尼有点泄气。  
但转念一想，托尼觉得很大可能是因为男人已经醉的差不多了。  
那更好，拐带起来很方便，而且也降低了他认出自己的风险——虽然认出了也就是挨佩普一顿批，但怎么说，托尼斯塔克就是喜欢挑战。  
“那么，相逢一场，我叫托尼。”托尼把手放到男人握着的酒杯上，刚准备再接再厉一把带走，沉默的男人突然开口说话了。  
“别碰我。”  
“抱歉？”他的声音太过于低沉，托尼一时没能听清。  
“别碰我。”  
托尼这才注意到那男人两只手上都戴着手套。  
不喜欢身体接触，啊哈？  
那人的耐性看起来不太好，他没等托尼有下一步反应，就一把挪开了杯子，仰头将杯中的酒一饮而尽，随后把它重重地砸在木桌上。  
托尼一时愣住，那人便已经站了起来，转身从后门离开了酒吧。  
这一套动作极其迅速，在让托尼措手不及的同时也激起了托尼的斗志——开玩笑，托尼·睡遍封面女郎·除了佩普·除了罗迪·从来就没被嫌弃过·斯塔克就没想过自己会遇到这样的待遇。  
托尼咬了咬唇，手指在桌上敲了一下，起身追出去，打开后门大声喊道——  
什么也没喊出来，他被酒保拉住了。

糟糕的夜晚。  
在大厦里和新队友吵架不说，出来找找乐子还莫名其妙为一个给他甩脸色的男人买单，真是倒霉到叔叔家。  
认命地为连名字都不知道的男人买了单之后，托尼承认自己今天就是犯太岁，乐子也不找了，他现在就想回他的工作室，和他的乖儿子们待在一起。  
毕竟乖儿子不会甩他脸色。  
这一天足够糟糕了，不需要再继续下去了，干脆结束它。  
托尼这样想着，推开酒吧后门，一头钻进深邃的后巷。  
所以他从没想过还能更糟糕。  
后颈的剧痛让他迅速反应过来自己的遭遇，但意识开始逐渐模糊，他强撑着眼睛看见了视线里的皮质手套。  
直到晕倒前，他想起的最后一句话是——  
草，老子就没见过这么倒霉的事。钓男人钓了个绑匪，牛皮啊不愧是斯塔克。

他是被摔醒的。  
男人的动作很粗暴，托尼是脸朝下砸在床垫上的。  
后脖颈一跳一跳地疼，托尼抽着气，右手抚着脖子，左手撑着床，支起上半身，把自己翻了过来，环顾四周。这是一间昏暗的房子，依照那个男人的样子应该没有四个轮子的交通工具，如果是徒手扛着自己来到这里的话，那么房子的地点应该在酒吧附近——也就是布鲁克林区。  
托尼计算着这里与大厦的距离，一边仔细打量着这里，不大的空间里只有一张床和一个床头柜，连个能用来砸人的台灯都没有。召唤盔甲的话也不是不可行，只是这样一来必定会引起不小的响动——如果不想接受公司股价暴跌、媒体疯狂报道、以及佩普的高跟鞋攻击的话，那么这个方案还是靠后放——托尼决定先看看男人想要干什么。  
正思索间，男人已经欺身向前，壮硕的身影将他完全笼罩在里面，男人的左手一把掐着托尼的肩膀，将他重重推倒在床垫上。  
“喂喂，干什么？刚才老子他妈叫你你不睬我，现在他妈......”他的话被堵在了唇齿之间。  
触感是出乎意料的柔软，又带着夜色的微凉，惊讶间男人的舌头已经滑入了托尼的齿间，凛冽的伏特加的味道强硬地钻入口腔，诱得空气里突然有一股飘飘然的醉意。他的舌头抚掠过托尼的上颚，粗糙的舌苔摩擦过敏感的黏膜，像是一支羽毛扫过鼻根，似痒若无。  
托尼大睁眼睛，昏暗的灯光下，那双苍绿色的眼睛格外清晰。  
他不甘示弱，眨了眨眼睛，一只手摁住对方的后脑勺，另一只手勾过他的脖子，抵着他的舌尖，舔过彼此的牙齿，进退之间抢夺对方嘴里的津液。  
男人的手也不安分起来，从肩膀抚摸到腰际，又将手探到衣摆下面，隔着皮质的手套，摩擦着托尼敏感的肌肤，带得一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
托尼抓紧了男人略长的黑发，把他拉离了这个吻。  
“你这混蛋......”他喘着气，把额头靠在对方宽厚的肩膀上。  
“叫我巴基。”男人嗅着托尼身上古龙水的香气，低沉的声音再托尼的头顶响起。  
托尼轻笑一声，不置可否。  
男人苍绿色的眸子沾染上情欲的色彩，紧盯着托尼的发梢，手上已经开始撕扯托尼的衬衫，光滑冰冷的皮革轻轻抚摸过他微微颤抖的小腹和胸前的毛发，陌生的触感引起托尼的又一阵战栗。  
托尼伸手推拒他的抚摸，却被他拉住双手，摁着手腕拉到自己的头顶。  
“叫我的名字。”男人固执地盯着托尼看。  
但托尼就只是眯着眼睛朝着他笑，也不做声。  
见托尼不配合，他低头舔过小个子男人胸口的伤疤，唾液濡湿了胸口的绒毛，舌尖挑弄男人的乳首，另一只空着的手慢慢划过下腹，伸进托尼的裤子里，一把握住了他的阴茎，开始缓缓的上下撸动。  
托尼惊呼一声，最脆弱的地方被扼住，他不可抑制地挣动起来，皮革滑腻的触感让他的触觉更为敏感，原本半勃的阴茎在男人富有技巧的挑弄下硬的发疼。  
乳首上男人的舌头也不甘被冷落，他甚至用上了牙齿，磨蹭着托尼那块小小的突起，托尼仰着头，想要射精的欲望叫嚣着攻占他的脑海，但万恶的男人此时却掐住了他的根部。这让托尼的理智就快要爆炸，无法宣泄的情欲让他呻吟起来，狭小房间里回荡着他压抑的叫声。  
而在他身上肆虐的暴徒适时地再次提出要求：“叫我的名字，托尼。”  
“巴......巴基......让我，让我射......啊！”  
托尼话音刚落，巴基的手指狠狠地摩擦过他的马眼，浓白的精液喷射在两人的小腹之间。  
刚释放完的托尼喘着粗气，柔软的双唇被巴基迎上去含住，几乎失去力气的托尼只能抬着头接受他的舌头在自己的口腔里扫荡。巴基的手仍然不安分，三两下脱下了托尼的裤子，用膝盖抵住他的大腿，手指划过会阴，手套在穴口磨蹭着，把精液涂抹在干涩的后穴上，拇指在会阴上打着旋，食指没犹豫就插了进去。托尼大腿痉挛了一下，敏感的内壁能清晰地感受到皮革上细小的纹路，柔软的会阴被刺激得他下腹发紧。  
“等，等等......唔，停下！”托尼推开巴基，两人舌尖的津液拉出一条细丝，垂落到托尼精心打理的胡子上，看的巴基又硬了几分。  
这时候他哪里会听托尼的话，那根手指在托尼的后穴里搅动抽插，细嫩的穴肉被磨得发红，托尼难耐地扭动腰胯，灵活的手指猛然间顶到一处，下腹突然间传来电流一般的快感弥漫了全身，刚刚疲软下去的性器又一次挺立了起来。  
“唔呃！”托尼再也无法压抑呻吟，随着巴基的戳弄尖叫起来，“哈啊！唔......啊......”  
两人的潮热的呼吸相互交叠，拂动对方脸上的绒毛，泥泞的声音散落在空气里。  
巴基抽出手指，放开掐着托尼的手，把自己的阴茎释放出来，硕大的龟头顶着托尼的穴口，缓缓地楔入托尼的后穴，湿热柔软的穴肉立刻包裹住他的阴茎。  
巴基发出一声喟叹，继而开始对着托尼的前列腺抽插顶弄。  
“啊......慢、慢点......嗯唔......”庞大的性器在托尼炙热的肠道里横冲直撞，每一次前端都能撞到他体内最敏感的一点，嫩红的媚肉在抽出时被带出一些，像是在挽留阴茎的操干，又被巴基狠狠地顶入后穴里，惹得托尼体内的浪潮一阵高过一阵，难耐的呻吟声像是撩拨在巴基耳边的碎发。  
大腿根撞击臀肉，令人眼红心跳的撞击声和两人的喘息声氤氲在空气里。  
托尼被顶的一冲一冲地向床头挪，放肆地发出诱人的叫声，把腿缠在巴基的腰际，勾得巴基向他的屁股撞。  
他伸手拉扯巴基的上衣，企图把他的长袖脱下来，却被巴基摁住作乱的手。  
“啊呃......让我、让我碰碰你......”托尼的声音断断续续，生理性的泪水已经濡湿了他纤长的下睫毛，一缕一缕地贴在下眼睑上，棕色的眼睛蓄满雾气，迷离的看着身上不断侵犯的凶徒。脸上的汗水也打湿了男人的头发，蜷曲的发丝粘在额头上。  
男人顺从的样子让巴基只觉得下身又涨大了一圈，他低头温柔的吻去小个子男人的泪水，苍绿色的眼睛褪去了些许的情欲，像是做出了什么决定一般，用力地啃咬着身下人的唇，吮吸着对方的味道，下身放慢了速度，松了手上的力道，任由托尼除去自己的衣服。  
托尼停住了。他的手摸到了一丝不属于人的冰冷。  
这一丝不同寻常的寒冷几乎是瞬间把他的理智拉回了一半。月光恰如其分地洒落在那只机械手臂上，银白色的光辉覆盖在泛着冷光的金属表面。  
巴基的动作也停下了，埋在托尼身体里的阴茎仍然涨的发疼，但他用尽了力气克制自己不去挺动，把手套摘了下来，小心翼翼地观察着身下人的一举一动。  
“哇哦。”托尼伸手抚摸那只手臂，焦糖色的眼眸里是盛不住的星光，“这就是你不让我碰你的原因？”他惊叹于机械手臂的构造，侧过脸去蹭那只金属手，“不得不说，这真的很棒。”  
巴基的汗水从鼻尖滴落到托尼的脸上。  
“托尼。”他看着身下的人脸上被汗水染湿的小胡子，心里有什么东西忽然间被融化了。他从鼻间发出一声笑声，俯身温柔地啄吻男人的唇，由双唇间的相触，再用舌头撬开托尼的牙关，轻轻扫过他的上颚，追逐对方的舌尖，温和得完全不像最初那般狂热。下身又再一次颠弄起来，肉体拍打的声响再一次回荡在房间里，稍稍暗下去的欲火再一次死灰复燃，火舌尖叫着窜上两人的小腹，烧得托尼完全勃起的阴茎摩擦着巴基的腹肌，肌肤间紧密的相触让托尼更为兴奋，晃动着腰部贴近巴基，接吻间不断漏出低吟。  
“唔......”托尼搂着巴基的臂膀，右手不断抚动他肩膀上金属与血肉交接的地方，指尖触摸着那里狰狞的伤痕，另一只手划过对方的肩背，沿着背上凸起的痕迹描摹他脊椎的形状。直到看见托尼的脸因为缺氧而面色潮红，巴基才恋恋不舍地结束了这个吻，分开时还扯出了一条细长的银丝。他用侧脸磨蹭着托尼的胡子，埋在托尼的颈项里舔吻他的锁骨，用牙齿捻着薄薄的肌肤，磕上一个新鲜的牙印。  
托尼吸了一口气，推着巴基的肩膀把两人翻了过来。  
“你躺好别动。”托尼跨坐到巴基的胯上，“我骑你。”  
他缓缓地释放自己的重量，而巴基只是毫不掩饰的用目光抚摸托尼的全身，尽量克制自己想要加快进程的手，光是他那露骨的眼神就能让托尼感到脸红。  
终于完全坐到底的时候，两人都发出一声长叹，这个姿势让阴茎到达了前所未有的深度，托尼撑在巴基的胸肌上，和他交换了一个浅浅的吻，但他有意让它发出“啵”的一声，接着就开始扭动腰胯，在他的阴茎上操自己。  
托尼的小腹收缩，慢慢抬起臀，让粗壮的性器有大半脱出后穴，再重重地坐下，硕大的龟头狠狠划过前列腺，巴基毛糙的耻毛戳在他的会阴上，托尼兴奋得蜷起脚趾，愈发不掩饰自己的浪叫，身下的男人正用赤裸的目光猥亵着自己，而自己正像个真正的婊子一样扭着臀起伏，这样的想法让托尼一边感到羞愧一边不可否认地硬了。  
巴基揉捏着托尼手感美好的臀肉，情欲的沾染让男人的肌肤泛上诱人的粉红色，他用两只手和整个身体去感受面前男人的肌理，手掌反复摩挲着对方的腰窝和尾椎，快感的堆积让原本冰凉的机械臂也变得滚烫，托尼觉得自己被触碰的腰际仿佛被烫伤了一般从尾椎燎烧到整个后背，还未被触碰过的前端滴下了透明的前液。但巴基终是耐不住托尼的撩拨，摁住身上人的腰，用力地挺动，将自己的阴茎大幅度地操弄他红肿敏感的小穴，在紧致的腰际留下几天无法消去的淤青。  
“慢、啊！巴基......慢一点......啊......我不、不行了......”太多快感的堆积让托尼视线模糊，每一次巴基的顶弄都准确的顶到让他发狂的地方，生理性的泪水早已不可抑制的滑落。  
“托尼......”巴基伸手为他抹去滑下的泪水，低声叫着他的名字，但下身仍毫不留情地加速冲刺，颠弄得托尼连呻吟都变得破碎，散落在房间的各个角落里。  
当他的阴茎再一次准确而狠戾地撞击在托尼脆弱的敏感点时，托尼大叫着射出粘稠的精液，后穴炙热的甬道抽搐着绞紧巴基，巴基闷哼一声，也释放在了托尼痉挛的后穴。

“疼吗？”托尼枕着巴基的铁手臂，摩挲着他的肩膀上的伤痕，问道。嗓音里带着情欲后的沙哑。  
“不疼。”巴基吻了一下托尼的额头，手指无意识地拨弄着托尼的头发。  
“为什么一开始不让我碰你？”  
沉默良久之后巴基才开口：“......因为我是个怪物。”  
托尼撑起身子直视着他，认真地道：“你不是怪物。这个，”他敲了敲那只机械臂，“也不是什么可怕的玩意儿。实话说这玩意酷毙了你知道吗。”  
巴基看着他固执的样子，笑着没有应答，只是盯着托尼身上斑斑驳驳的吻痕看。  
“那后来又为什么把我绑了来？”托尼没在意，拿额头蹭巴基新冒出来的青胡茬。  
“因为......我又想请你尝尝我的伏特加。”巴基闭上了眼睛，左手揉了揉托尼的棕发，“睡吧。”  
窗口透进来的月光给他浓密的睫毛投下阴影，像给谁镀了一层银。  
托尼看着他的鼻梁，忽然也笑了。重新躺回他温暖的铁手臂上，懒懒地合上了眼睛。  
“或许因为我们都是怪物。”半晌，他说了这么一句话。  
巴基没有回答，只是在暗夜里眨了眨眼睛。  
两人的呼吸绵长，逐渐变成了同一个频率。


End file.
